She Likes It In The Morning'
by phoenixmagic1
Summary: This is a Huddy oneshot based on the song She Likes It In The Morning' sung by Clay Walker. Please R&R! Enjoy!


9/1/2007

Disclaimer: I don't own the song "She Likes It In The Morning" It's from Clay Walker's CD "Fall". I don't own House or Cuddy, David Shore does.

Rated: T. This story is un-beta'd. My apologies if House or Cuddy seem OOC. Please R&R!!

_She likes it in the morning  
When I run my fingers through her hair  
She smiles when I call her darlin'  
She looks like an angel layin' there   
She wants me in the evening  
To listen close to how she feels   
She needs to know I need her  
And heaven knows I always will _

'_Cause she loves me  
Every single day and night  
And she says we are everything  
That's good in her life  
She says she loves me more than anything  
On earth and that's almost  
As much as I love her  
_

House and Cuddy had been together for six years and they wouldn't change it for anything, even though House was a misanthropic jerk and Cuddy was a workaholic Dean of Medicine, they loved each other very much. They had their fights, as does every couple does. They also had days and nights of love and laughter.

It was a Monday morning around 6:00a.m. and House lay on his bed wearing a pair of blue and white stripped boxers and a white t-shirt. He looked at the beautiful woman laying next him, sleeping peacefully. Lisa Cuddy, his lover and best friend had beautiful long black/brown hair and smooth cream colored skin. House was sitting in his bed watching her sleep. Cuddy was lying next to House, her left arm was lying on his stomach and the rest of her was sprawled out on the rest of the bed and next to him.

House reached over to Cuddy and ran his fingers through her hair. She stirred and looked up at him with her big blue eyes. She smiled sleepily at her lover and best friend and rested her head on his stomach.

"Good morning darlin'" House whispered as he leaned down and kissed her good morning.

Work at PPTH was nothing new, House refused to do his clinic duty, Cuddy yelled at him for it, and House ignored her. House made sexual comments about her breasts and ass and Cuddy just grinned. Cuddy meanwhile had to smooze big wigs and those persons who donated money to PPTH. House meanwhile harassed his latest patient and of course the family complained. It was just another day at PPTH.

That Thursday night after working at PPTH, House held Cuddy close and she told him how she feels about life and work. House wasn't the kind of guy to listen to this type of thing, but hey, people change. House was happy to oblige his lover. Cuddy then told House that their relationship was the best thing in her life. They both knew that it was true. With all of the craziness of work at PPTH, mostly all of it caused by House's antics, House and Cuddy's relationship was the only constant and strong thing in both of their lives. It was something that neither of them would give up for anything. __

She likes to lay down on me  
And rest her head on my chest  
And softly whisper to me  
What she won't share with anyone else

Friday night of that week, Cuddy and House lay in bed together after making love, Cuddy had head on his chest and for a moment, House was content, which didn't happen often. Cuddy then whispered to House that she was so very happy, even though he was a smart ass, she still loved him for it. House told Cuddy that he would always be a smart ass; Cuddy knew that would never change. Cuddy also knew that House wasn't a guy who was keen on change, but since they had been together, they had both changed for the better. Cuddy then told House her deepest and darkest secrets, her dreams, hopes and aspirations.

_  
And there's a sweetness in her laughter  
When it's just the two of us  
And I try so hard to capture  
Every little thing she does_

'Cause she loves me  
Every single day and night  
And she says we are everything  
That's good in her life  
She says she loves me   
More than anything on earth  
And that's almost as much as I love her

And she says she loves me  
More than anything on earth  
And that's almost almost as much  
As I love her

And she likes it in the morning

Saturday morning at 10:00a.m. came upon them and House and Cuddy were in House's kitchen, they were both eating breakfast, which Cuddy had cooked because House refused to cook. They were both eating cereal and drinking coffee. The sun was shining and they were both wearing their pajamas. House wore a pair of stripped white and blue boxers and a t-shirt. Cuddy was wearing a pair of House's old boxers and a white tank top. Everything was quiet until House made an obnoxious noise that made Cuddy laugh. House smiled and he relished in the sound of her laughter, it was sweet and smooth as honey and it was the sound he loved the most in the world.

House knew that without Cuddy in his life, he'd be dead. He was the luckiest man alive to have her love, even if she was a jerk when it came to making him to clinic duty, it was a small price to pay for being her best friend and lover. He knew that she loved him with everything she had, body and soul. House loved her just as much and he planned to keep on loving her for as long as he lived.


End file.
